Shadows of Fate
by UniqueIndividual
Summary: Harry gets a summer job to get away and meets the girl of his dreams. Whether its a nightmare or not you'll have to decide. HP/OC Orginal Character
1. Encounters of the female kind

The bus smelled like bad cheese and sweat, but Harry had to ride it home from work everyday. He got a job because he was tired of Uncle Vernon bitching at him to get a job, and that he's worthless and other varies things of the sort. Harry sat in the same seat every day to and from work. He worked at a clothing store doing the cash register or putting clothes away. It was tedious and useless, but hey, it was a job and it got him away from the Dursley's.

Harry sat in the same spot not because he liked the particular spot for it was superior out of them all, but rather the first time he rode the bus he took the spot when he was riding it to work in London because he noticed a beautiful young girl around his age with a pale Irish complexion, hair the color of a raven's feathers, and eyes so blue it made you long for the ocean. This girl sat in the spot everyday, but Harry was to shy to talk to her. Plus she always had her headphones on listing to her mp3 player.

Another thing Harry noticed about his girl is that she always carried an army green messenger bag with writing all over it. Some of the things written on it were, "Ray you rock," "DM +RS," "DM hearts you," and so on. Harry made a habit at reading these quotes everyday to and from his crappy muggle job. As long as he had her to look forward to, his shitty job didn't matter.

One day he got on the bus as usual, and sat down. He went to look to the next sit for his beauty, and noticed a tearstained face, and bloodshot eyes. Then his eyes trailed to her bag and the initials DM had been marked out with "asshole" or "fucker" written over it. Her lip was quivering, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears again. Then Harry did something he didn't expect ever to do. He tapped her on the foot, for it was up on the seat, to get her attention. She took off her headphones and replied, "Yes?" She had such a sweet and delicate voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"No, but I will be if you just let me listen to my music," she calmly stated, but said it with a face that said who are you?

"Okay, sorry to bother you," but she didn't hear him for she had already put her earphones back on. "I'll see you when you get off work like I always do," Harry said whispered.

After work Harry was about to board the bus when the girl caught his arm to stop him.

"Hi, I'm sorry about earlier, I just had a rough week, thank you for trying."

"No problem, my name is Harry," she smiled, "The name is Rayven, its 'cuz of the hair," she replied.


	2. Bus ride confessional

So weeks went by, and everyday, Rayven would get on the bus and impatiently wait for Harry's stop. She couldn't wait to talk to her new friend everyday, and they always had the best conversations. It was never about magick or Quidditch either, which is all her brothers would ever talk about.

Rayven is of pureblood, but this fact didn't matter to her. For being raised by muggles would generate a compassion for the lot of 'em. She was always teased by her Slytherin comrades that she was a mudblood, but she knew the truth.

Her adopted parents, Steve and June Stevenson, had this knack for raising witches and wizard so all their adopted children were such. However, they did have one child of their own, a two year old boy by the name of Drake Thomas Stevenson. Rayven helped name him.

A giant grin crept on Rayven's face when she felt the bus slow down to Harry's stop. She had something very important to ask him. Harry commenced his way onto the bus and down the isle until he got to his usual seat.

" 'ello Harry," Rayven piped.

"Hey there Ray," he returned.

"So I was talking to mum the other day, and somehow we got on the subject of you, and I was telling her how you cheered me up that one day. Well mum's quite impressed, and asked if you would like to come over for dinner tonight after work." Rayven bit the side of her bottom lip expectantly.

"Wow, you actually talk about me. I feel loved," he quipped. He would love to have dinner with her family, even if they weren't together. "Um…sure I'd love to." Rayven smiled and gave him a big hug, and kissed his cheek. At this Harry blushed.

They conversed about things like what her brothers did that was funny, what Dudley did that pissed him off, and other such topics. Then Harry's curiosity got the best of him and he just had to ask.

"Um…Rayven?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why were you crying the day we met?" he asked then quickly added, "I mean if it's personal you don't have to tell me I was just curious…" then he was cut off when he noticed Rayven's clenched jaw and glazed eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, "It is personal, but I think you deserve to know. Since you did make me smile that day," she paused with a weak grin and continued, "The day before it was Drake's birthday, not my baby brother, my boyfriend…I mean…ex-boyfriend. Wow that sounds weird to say." After a slight pause she continued. "Anyway, it was my EX-boyfriend's birthday the day before I was crying. So I wanted to surprise him and go over to his house with his present and spend the entire day with him. I even took off work to do it. Well I got him the bro…I mean thing that he really wanted, and I was gonna surprise him. I can't believe he would do what he did I mean we had been going out since fourth year after the Yule ball when he caught Pansy cheating on him. You'd think he'd know how I feel."

Meanwhile the gears in Harry's head were turning piecing various clues as to who this guy was in her story. Drake…Pansy…Yule Ball…and almost saying what she got him was a broom. 'It can't be…,' Harry thought, 'no that's obsurd this girl is a muggle, or else she would have known who I am, and plus if she is a witch she doesn't seem to be the pureblood type that Malfoy would go out with.'

NOTE: (No Harry isn't that thick he just likes the girl so much he doesn't want it to be true.)

"Anyway, I keep getting off track, when I got to his house his mom answered and she directed me to his bedroom. He was supposed to be working…" Rayven burst into tears. Harry jumped over to her seat immediately and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She continued, "I walked into his room and there he was in bed with Pansy…fucking bitch…straddling him under the covers. I was shocked; we had been together for two and a half years. I turned and ran out of his house ignoring the sound of my name. He had to fucking cheat on me with that ugly bitch. When she cheated on him. I don't know and I don't understand it."

Harry continued to hold her. "You're not supposed to understand it, I guess."

She sighed, "Yeah, I suppose not. I just wish things were different ya know." Harry nodded. "Hmmm…okay then I need a severe change in topic so dinner at my place tonight, but on Friday I show you the time of your life."


End file.
